


best...kisses?

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on Soonyoung's post, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo, producer woozi, studio, they're whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung. Studio. Do I need to say more?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	best...kisses?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's domestic Soonhoon for y'all. 
> 
> Happy reading!

"The best? Really, Kwon?" Jihoon chuckled after he saw Soonyoung's post on weverse. After the fan sign, Jihoon went straight to the studio to finish the songs for their upcoming comeback and Soonyoung being the best _boyfriend_ that he is, done with choreographing for the day, also went to the studio to give support to his Jihoonie.

"What? You are the best producer for me, Hoonie." Soonyoung nonchalantly answered and continued scrolling on weverse, finding tiger related post. He’s a tiger and he’s not afraid to start a war to those calling him a hamster. He’s a tiger! Jihoon already approved that he’s a tiger. They even got matching tiger shirts. So please, believe him when he said that he’s a tiger. A _self-proclaimed tiger._

Jhoon shook his head, cheeks slowly turning red because of the compliment. Kwon Soonyoung and his words never failed to amuse him. He is really unbelievable, he thought.

"I even added a heart, Hoonie. You are the only one in my heart." Soonyoung said, looking up from his phone to stare at Jihoon. Jihoon is more important than tigers, okay. Jihoon just stared at him for a few seconds and went back to his work. After a few minutes, when he did not get a reply from the younger, he stood up from the couch and slowly walked towards where Jihoon is seated.

When he was about to seat on the chair beside the producer, Soonyoung was suddenly pulled to seat on the producer’s lap, the producer looking at him with a mischievous grin.

"Hoonie, what are you doing? The door is not locked." Soonyoung said, panicking. He doesn’t want anyone to see them in such a position in the studio. It’s their workplace, alright. They need to be professional.

"It's more comfortable like this,” The producer answered, snaking his arms on Soonyoung’s waist, “And what about the door? I'll gladly show everyone that we're together, you know."

"Jihoonie!" Soonyoung said shyly, he's still not used to Jihoon suddenly blurting things like that. He indulged with Jihoon’s words, taking every word slowly inside his heart.

“I love you, Kwon" Jihoon whispered on his ears that sent a shiver on Soonyoung ‘s body while slowly snuggling on his chest. "I love you too, Hoonie." Soonyoung replied, pulling Jihoon closer to him. They both sighed in contentment. Really, hugging someone you love after a tiring day is the best. They stayed like that for a few minutes, indulging with each other’s warmth and loving how they perfectly fit with each other until a thought suddenly came to Soonyoung's mind.

"Hoonie!" Soonyoung exclaimed excitedly. Jihoon, shocked with the sudden exclamation, just looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Since you've been copying other members post recently except my post," Soonyoung started, pouting while remembering all the times Jihoon copied every member post except him, "Let's copy Shua hyung and Seokmin's post!" He continued, vibrating with excitement and looking at Jihoon with expectant eyes forgetting that Jihoon did not copy his post. It’s so much better to copy others with Jihoon, anyway.

"Soonyoung, I love you so much," Jihoon said sighing before continuing, "but no."

Soonyoung’s smile fell but he’s not called persistent for a reason so with a smile back on his face, he tried again, "Hoonie, please just one?" Soonyoung looked at Jihoon with pleading eyes, trying his best to coax Jihoon.

Jihoon, tired and just wanted to cuddle the hell out of Soonyoung, shook his head again as a sign of disapproval, snuggling his head more on Soonyoung’s neck.

It falls quiet for a moment. Just as he’s about to kiss Soonyoung’s neck, Soonyoung stood up from his lap. He grunted, trying to pull Soonyoung on his lap again but Soonyoung started to walk towards the couch, and Jihoon, irritated pulled Soonyoung to look at him.

 _Oh no_. _Oh no._ Jihoon thought when he got a proper look at Soonyoung. He made the tiger sad. _Jihoon, you dumb._ He mentally scolded himself.

He panicked and pulled Soonyoung on his embrace. Jihoon cannot afford that! He cannot afford to make his tiger sad. Yes, _his_. He's Soonyoung's zookeeper, after all.

"Let’s take that picture, Soonyoung," Jihoon finally approved and Soonyoung stared at him, his eyes shining brightly, “But only one, okay.” Jihoon said, seriously.

Soonyoung, giggling excitedly just nodded his head in approval. “You cannot resist my charms, I knew it." Jihoon just sighed dejectedly. Yes, he cannot resist Soonyoung, and who the hell can resist Soonyoung, anyway. Only demons can resist Soonyoung and yes, Seungkwan is an exception, he’s an angel and not falling for Soonyoung is his power.

They both stood up and went to the couch, finding the right angle to take a picture as Seokmin and Shua did. It took them about 10 minutes just to get the right angle and take one proper picture.

And really, it's not Jihoon's fault that he cannot resist Soonyoung and he wants to kiss him all the time. For every click of the camera, he’ll give Soonyoung a kiss—on his neck, cheeks, lips, and every part of Soonyoung that he can reach.

Soonyoung looked at him with an irritated gaze and Jihoon, deep in Soonyoung’s charm did not mind him and continued kissing him on his neck. "Hoonie! I love your kisses but please stop kissing me. We're trying to take a decent picture here." Soonyoung irritatedly said.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Your cheeks and lips look so kissable" Jihoon answered sheepishly. “Oh, not your cheeks and lips only, your whole being look so kissable to me.” He added, wriggling his eyebrows.

Soonyoung shook his head in disbelief and tried to get the right angle and take a picture again.

In the end, they cannot post a picture like Seokmin and Shua because the entire picture that came out is just Jihoon kissing Soonyoung and you cannot blame Soonyoung for falling on Jihoon’s charms, also. You cannot blame that they ended up kissing instead of taking a proper picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe post a selca, Soonhoon? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you.
> 
> twt: @chasinghui


End file.
